Soy Luna Lutteo French
by Eliise
Summary: Luna et Matteo vont ils sortir ensemble ?
1. Chapitre 1

Buenos Aires , Argentine , Blake South College :

Il y a deux filles ,des meilleures amies qui se complètent l'une est rêveuse, folle, est souvent dans la lune ..., ,l'autre est sérieuse a les pieds sur terre. Luna et Nina Luna est la rêveuse, Nina la sérieuse .

Toujours au Blake South College ,mais avec un an de plus il y a deux garçons ,eux aussi meilleurs amis , Matteo et Gaston . Ils ont parier que Matteo arriverais à sortir avec Luna .

PDV Luna :

Je suis assise à coté de Nina en math ,quand soudain ils entrent : Matteo et Gaston

Matteo et Gaston : Un de nos profs est absents on nous a dis de venir dans cette salle

Prof: Très asseyez vous derrière ces jeunes filles

Ils s'asseyent derrière Luna et Nina puis commencent à écouter leurs conversation La cloche sonne

Luna:Vient Nina on sort j'ai besoin de te parler

Nina: D'accord

Elles sortent suivies de Matteo et Gaston qui les espionne derrière un arbre

Nina :Luna ne ment pas tu est amoureuse de Matteo

Luna: Nina,tu sait tres bien que c'est faux

Les garçons sortent de derriere l'arbre faisant mone de parler

Matteo: La livreuse (Luna) tu veux venir avec à la soirée du roller ?

Luna:Moi?... Oui pouquoi pas (oupiiiiiii)

Gaston: Et toi Nina ? Tu veux bien

Nina :D'accord

Les garçons : On vient vouvous chercher à 19h

Les filles : D'accord à 19 h

 _Les filles se préparent chez Luna_


	2. Chapitre 2

_À 19 h Matteo et Gaston sonnent chez Luna .Monica leur ouvre la porte._ **Monica:** Bonjour .Puis-je savoir comment-vous vous appelez ?

 **Matteo** : Bonjour.Je m'appelle Matteo et lui c'est Gaston . Nous venons chercher Luna et Nina .

 **Monica** : Luna,Nina il y a deux garçons pour vous !

Elles descendent et voyent les garçons

 **Les garçons :** Whaooooo _(Elles sont trop belles)_ Luna porte une combishort noir avec des paillettes turquoise sur le hautNina porte une robe blanche et grise qui arrive un peu au dessus du genou.

 **Matteo** :On y va ?

 **Luna** :D'accord

 _Ils partirent au JamRoller_

PDV Luna:

Matteo m'a inviter à chanter avec lui "Que mas da" sur scene

À la fin de la chansonj,je le regarder quand ,soudian il se tourna vers moi me regarda dans les yeux ,(moi aussi ) ,et il m'embrassa ,je ne le repoussais pas .

Au bout de quelques minutes on se détacha ,Matteo me chuchota "je t'aime " puis on descendit de la scene

PDV Matteo:

Lorsque je me rassois à notre table , Nina et Luna partirent au vestiaire pour chercher quelque chose dans le casier de Luna

J'avais reussi mon pari avec Gaston mais , lorsque j'ai embrassé Luna ,j'ai dé couvert quelque chose : j'étais amoureux d'elle .

 **Gaston** : Tu as gagné ton pari ,tu veux quoi alors ?

 **Matteo :** (rêveur ) Luna

 **Gaston** : Quoi? Tu est amoureux de Luna ? Moi, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Nina .

 **Matteo :** Oui ,je suis amoureux de Luna . Tu sais quoi ? Je m'enfiche du pari . Je sortirais bientôt avec Luna .Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Nina de sortir avec toi ?

 **Gaston** : Je vais le faire...(ils tournent la tête et aperçoivent Nina et Luna

 **Luna** : On a tout entendu .Matteo tu n'est qu'un menteur

PDV Luna:

Je cours me réfugier au vestiaire .

 _Moi qui avait confiance en Matteo et bien c'est fichu il m'amenti et embrassé devant tout le monde pour un pari avec Gaston_

Matteo arrive au vestiaire

 **Matteo** : Luna pardonne moi ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce pari idiot avec Gaston .Je je t'aime Luna

 **Luna :** je veux bien te pardonner mais ne recommence jamais .Tu m'entends jamais .

Matteo regarda Luna dans les yeux mais cette fois ce fut elle qui l'embrassa


	3. Chapitre 3

Nina et Gaston arrivèrent

 **Gaston** : On a quelque chose à vous dire ... on sort ensemble

Matteo: Nous aussi on ... sort ensemble

Il prit la main de Luna qui se blotit cintre lui

Jim Yam arrivèrent au vestiaire

Jim:Bon les deux couples sont attendus sur la piste par Tamara

Gaston: Mais,on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?!

Yam: Tamara tient à vous parler

Luna : D'accord on y va .

Ils allèrent sur la piste rejoindre Tamara qui leur annonca une grande nouvelle

Tamara:Vous patinerez ensemble lors de la competition Matteo avec Luna et Gaston avec Nina (elle a appris à patiner avec Luna) .

Tout le monde : D'accord

Tamara: Vous pouvez y aller

Ils rejoignent les garçons et les filles :Yam et Ramiro, Jim et Nico ,Delfina et Pedro,Simon et Ambre et Jasmine et sa tablette (Fab Chic)

Les garçons invitent les filles . Elles acceptent

À la fete d'Ambre

:

 _Un slow commence_

Matteo : Luna tu veux danser avec moi ?

Luna: D'accord

 _Ils dansent ensemble et à la fin leurs visages se rapproche et..._ _ils s'embrassent !_

Au milieu de la piste de danse ,donc tout le monde les regardent

 _Lorsqu'ils se séparent il parlent un peu_ Luna : Je t'aime le melon

Matteo : Moi aussi la livreuse ...

..je voulais te demander veux tu sortir avec moi ?


End file.
